Gibbs Gut
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Tony has been acting a bit weird and Gibbs wants to know why. He wasn't sure why the rest of the team hadn't noticed why there was something wrong with Tony. He decides to figure this out on his own he was going to figure out what was bugging him. M/M
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I have a beta that helps me out when I need to have some of my stories edited her name is Lauradaexplorer she has done good work with the chapters I asked her to work for so please enjoy the stories she deserves some of the praise making my stories readable.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of NCIS.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**Story: Something is up with Tony and Gibbs always trusted his gut. What he wasn't sure was it good or bad but there was something that was making Tony act a little strange. The rest of the team wasn't really noticing but he saw it here and there when Tony would act differently.**

* * *

Okay I was getting tired of Tony, he was acting weird it major so the others were noticing. I know Abby may have noticed it and maybe she already knew what was up so I decided to go down to her lab. I walked in and looked to her. "Abby do you know what's up with Tony?"

Abby turned around and smiled at me. She came over and handed me some evidence and she nodded. "Ya but that's not for me to tell anyone. Tony asked me to keep a secret. Gibbs if he wants to tell you he will. But he's not in trouble so I will tell you that much."

I kissed her forehead, I wanted to push her but I knew Abby. She was good friends with the whole team, if they had a secret she would keep it unless she thought they were going to end up hurt, then she would come to me. I headed up the elevator as I headed to the bull pen I noticed that Tony was the only one in the room. "DiNozzo!"

He walked up and handed over some files he had for me. "Got those files done Boss. Ziva and McGee are in there too, looked them over they look good. So if there nothing else you want me to do Gibbs can I go home?"

I looked over the files it was Friday so I decided I was going to do something about this. I wasn't going to push him but I was going to spend some time out side of work with him. "I want you to order a extra large pizza get some beer and meet me at my house in a hour. Might as well pack some cloths you may be spending the night. Grab twelve pack of beer."

He raised his brow, Tony was a curious person and I knew he was going to ask; "What's up Boss do we need to go over old cases or something? I mean I don't mind coming over to help you out Gibbs."

I looked to him I had a idea already what we were going to be doing. "Na Tony your going to help me work on the boat we had a hard case we need some time to just hang out. Then tomorrow you and me are going sailing. I was hoping you would join me for the whole week on a camping trip, we will be staying in a cabin?"

I could see a bit of shock on his face as he raised a brow thinking on it. "Boss I don't own a sleeping bag or, well hell, anything you need for camping, I mean I know what I need for sailing, did that as a boy."

I looked to him with a raised brow and smirked some. "Just bring clothes you need semi warm clothes for the day. I would say buy some long johns for the night. There are two rooms, you will get your own room but the cabin is only warmed by a fire place. If you really want to get a few things you could get yourself a lantern and some good hiking boots."

He nodded I guess he didn't know what else to say so he headed out. He stopped as he looked to me. "Can you give me two hours to get to your place Gibbs I need to grab that stuff at the store then I need to get my stuff packed at home. I'll grab the pizza and beer on my way to your place."

I looked to him and nodded and as he headed out I smirked. We had the week off for a vacation, I knew he had plans and I know I screwed those up for him. I wanted to spend some time with my senior field agent. Ya I had a crush on the man but I also wanted to get to know him cause he was the man who always had my six. We had been partners for about eight years but out of all the people that were Agents on my team he had been with me the longest. Tony had done good sticking by my side he had not held a job this long before, he had lasted six years longer than in any other job. I had gotten a good gift for him for his services to the team and being by my side this long. He had come to me as a Probie and had become a damn good senior agent. If he ever accepted his own team I knew Tony was ready for it and he had my blessing. I would miss having him on my team so he may have my blessing but I wanted him to stay with me on my team as long as I was a NCIS Agent.

When Tony showed up I heard him head up the stairs first to the spare room next to mine he that had stayed in over the years when things went wrong with his apartment. I heard him come back down, after he had gone to the kitchen he came down to the basement looked at me. "Okay, got all those things you said I would need, along with the things from my place. You really sure you want me to go camping with you Gibbs? I have never camped in my life, I mean I stayed on a sail boat for a weekend before, but that's it."

I smirked at him as I headed up stairs touching his back as I went, he followed me and I saw that he had the plates set out and two beers set out, I sat down and put some pizza on my plate. "Tony I have been camping since I was a kid we'll be okay. You will enjoy it, I promise, we will do some fishing and sailing. We will get to eat what we catch. There is electricity, lights and a fridge. The basics we'll need but we have to use the fire place for heat."

We started to eat pizza and drink, he set back as we ate. "Gibbs is there a reason for this? I mean you know I usually hang with my frat brothers. You know I grew up more rich and sheltered than anything. I don't mind going and spending time with you and getting to learn something new sounds kind of fun."

He sounded like a kid and I looked to him I knew he had grown up rich I had looked in to his past. But he had let on his father was a shitty father but a great business man. "Tony honestly how bad did your father beat you? I mean I have seen us work cases when someone is abused and I see you back up some times."

I could see him fidget and I looked to him and spoke again. "Tony you have been with me for eight years, you have not left my side. You have been the longest Agent to stay by my side. You are more than a senior agent and you should know that Tony. I would hope we were friends too Tony."

He took a bite thinking on how to answer me, I knew the look that meant Tony was thinking. He looked to me and took a deep breath. "After my mother died his drinking started and the beatings were mild at first. He shoved me down the stairs once, breaking my arm. I guess the beatings went on for about four years mom died about two months before my eighth birthday. Then when I was twelve told him I didn't want anything to do with the business he disowned me paid for military school. I got good enough grades to get a scholarship to college."

I looked at him I had always felt sorry for him 'cause I could always tell with the way Tony acted that he looked for attention more than the rest of them. "Your old man was never much of a father Tony. He didn't see what a good son he had right in front of him. Tony you have grown to be a damn fine Agent and man don't ever think less just cause your father was a bastard okay?"

I saw the small blush slide along his nose and cheeks. I watched as he took a bite of pizza then a long drag of his beer. "Thanks Gibbs, I mean for a long time what he told me never left. I've got an act to cover a lot of the pain but its still there, but you see the real me, along with the team. You also see the act some times but its not all a act I can promise that."

I nodded some as I started to eat then I took a long pull of my beer. "Tony we all have a act at this job but there is something that shows the real us. I mean come on Tony the things we do for a living we see some shit that would screw most people up and we see it all the time. It can mess us up but we don't let it 'cause we know someone has to do it so we can help people in need. So don't think its just you, McGee, Ziva, Ducky and even Abby has her fronts some times."

He nodded to me as he took another bite of his pizza he leaned back he looked at me taking a deep breath. "Gibbs if I told you something about my self that I have not told anyone but Abby will you keep it to yourself. I mean truth be told I think Ducky has figured it out, but just him. He doesn't ask cause I think he respects me enough to wait for me to come to him."

I looked at him, maybe he was opening up to me, I smiled some and nodded. "Tony I told you we been together for eight years you could tell me you were bi sexual or that you have got twelve toes. I mean truth hell I am bi sexual my self been that way since I was about sixteen, probably younger, that's just when I accepted it."

His blush was brighter this time as he looked to me then down to his beer he took a drink he took a bite of pizza. I would give him a moment to think as I slide a small box at him to see if he would open it. He took it and opened it to find some dog tags, that said "NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo", with his blood type his date of birth on too. He looked up at me smiling; "Thanks Gibbs these are cool. And, um, well, I am bi sexual as well and that was about all I was going to tell you."

I saw in his eyes that there was more but that would come later, I wasn't going to push him. The thing about him was you don't push Tony too hard or he will go back in to his shell. Tim you could push and Abby you could push to a point. But him and Ziva knew when to just close in on themselves when I pushed to much. "After we eat lets get to bed Tony, we've got to start traveling at about six in the morning you can sleep in the car while I drive. Oh and when were not at work Tony call me Jet or Jethro would you?"

He nodded as he finished his pizza and took one more piece to basically inhale, that man could eat fast, always could. "Sure Jet I don't mind calling you that outside of work. I am getting tired I wouldn't mind getting some sleep all set my alarm for about thirty min before we leave in the morning, enough time to get dressed and stuff."

I headed up stairs to my own room to get my self to bed. I couldn't get out of my mind truth be told I could ever see Tony as being bi sexual. I had been falling for Tony since I hired him. The man was a fixture in my life and I hoped he always would be. There was something that Tony wanted to tell me and I could see it. I wasn't going to push him but I hoped it would come out in the next week before we got back to work. I needed Tony to understand I was always going to be by his side. I walked to his door when I had got ready for bed some I knocked. "Ya come in."

I walked in Tony was sitting in the bed in his boxers, Tony sure did have a nice body. I walked over, sat down and looked at him as I can leant back. I looked at him and slid my hand along his bare back, okay maybe I shouldn't be doing this. "Tony you know you can tell me anything and I am not going to judge you?"

He took a deep breath and he looked at me with a smirk, he slid his hands through his hair. I pushed back some leaning and as I watched him he seemed to be considering something. "You sure Jet? I mean I can tell you anything and you wont judge me? I mean I don't think you would be okay with me telling you everything?"

I looked at him as I slide my hands along the bed not sure how to go about all this but I wanted him to know. I smirked to him and nodded. "Anything Tony you can tell me anything and I will be here to listen."

He took a deep breath and slides under the covers, he looks to me for a second then looks down. I knew there was something he was wanting to say maybe he would test me first, I knew we had never been really open with each other. "Was in my second year of college, guess it was some guy in the closet he was really drunk. Football player for the college. I learned with my dad that when he was drunk, and started swinging or kicking, just to take it. Well the thing was well this guys wanted more then to beat me."

I froze I listened this was one thing I hoped to god I would never hear from Tony, I touched the back of his neck messaged it softly letting him know I was listening. "I had been with girls ya know never been with a guy. Ever since then when I was with a guy never let him on top. Never found one I trusted enough."I stroked his neck some and I looked to him slide my hand down his back some. "Tony you got to have complete trust to let a man top you. I don't ever want you to think that something wrong with you cause you can't. Never had it happen to me but we have had a few rape cases you know they hit the person hard."

He set up some he positioned the pillows some were he could sleep. He laid down and turned his back to me he was closing up but that wasn't all bad cause he had opened up. "I need to get some sleep so we can leave at six am."

I headed to my own room, I laid down getting some rest myself. I laid stretched out as I slid my hands along the back of my neck. I let my self fade in to sleep as I stretched out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

* * *

Tony and I had something in common; we were not morning people so we stopped on the way and got some coffee. We stopped at the grocery store because we had to buy all the food that we would need for the vacation and we were both grunting more then talking. We got everything in the back of my truck and as we got back in and drove off I looked at him. "Hey I was thinking while were on this week trip lets not use last names. We can stick to last names at work since its how its always been. Sound good to you Tony?" He nodded.

Tony looked over at me when we stopped for some more coffee, he had gotten about half a gallon of chocolate milk and some food, he downed his food with the chocolate milk and using a napkin wiped his mouth then leaned back to look at me with a bit of a raised brow. "Sunday it will have been nine years here at NCIS. I remember my first day, it was hell, I was a probie and I know how McGee felt. About a few days ago I actually thought about transferring somewhere else."

I looked at him as I parked at the cabin, did he just say what I thought he said? I looked at him, I was going to admit how I felt about him and he wanted to transfer out. I turned so I could look at him, I was confused we had a good team going. "Wait what the hell brought that on? What happened for you to want to transfer to another team?"

I knew he was ready to lead his own team, he was damn good at his job and I was hoping he wasn't transferring out of D.C that would be hell. Not having Tony in D.C just wouldn't feel right. Tony continued; "Vance called me to his office after everyone left. Said there was a opening in a few places. He says with the amount of murders we get sometimes we need a second team. When were not working current cases we would do cold cases. It surprised me more that he wanted me to lead the team."

Tony got out and grabbed some things to take inside and I did the same, we went inside and set things down. I looked at him, I was proud he was getting his own team, I wanted him to have his own team when he was ready and it looked like he was. We went back out "Well what did you tell Vance?"

We grabbed some more of the grocery's headed back in, Tony started to unload grocery's, he opened the fridge and started to put everything away, then he stood up he looked to me. "I told him that Tim was ready to be a senior agent but he had a little more training that needed to be done. But I told him that I had been a senior agent when I wasn't the best and I got better with the responsibility. Ziva was doing a damn good job and was becoming a great agent. That you had the best and they had your back, I had faith that I could trust Tim and Ziva to protect you and each other."

I froze for a second, he had been thinking on this longer, before Vance asked. I knew the team had my back and I had their back. Tony was right, the team would be good with or with out him and it was time he had his own team to lead. He would be staying in D.C. "Tony did you say yes to taking your own team or not? I agree that your ready and you're a damn good agent Tony. You are good undercover and you could lead your own team well."

He looked at me as we brought in two more loads of groceries, he started to put them away but stopped to look at me as he slid his hand through his hair, he walked up to me and looked me in the eye. "Told him I was going to talk it through with you and I would let him know when the weeks break was up. I didn't want to just say yes and not talk to you about it. You're the reason I am were I am right know Gibbs, you helped turn me in to the Agent I am. I have got a family that I never thought I could have from you hiring me."

Oh hell screw this, I leaned forward kissed him slowly sliding my hands along his face. He kissed me back, I backed up and looked at him, the look in his eyes was confusion. "I hired you cause you were a good detective and hell Tony I started to fall for you. My feeling have got stronger through the years and I had kept it to my self. Hell cause we work together a relationship could screw up how we worked and how we bond as friends."

He sat down at the kitchen table and I sat on the other side he looked at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't read, hell I wish I could. He took a drink from his bottle of water as he leaned back. "You've got more guts than I do, been wanting to tell you how I feel about you for, hell, since after Jeanne. I had always been attracted to you but after that undercover mess and broken heart it came back ten fold."

I leaned back and looked at him, well that was not what I had expected, I really didn't think he would respond, it was more hope that Tony was in to men. I wasn't sure what to say to that, I mean I knew that Jeanne had stomped all over his heart but to think he was attracted to me before the undercover op and when it was over he cared more about me? But he beat me to responding; "I think taking that job may be a good idea, well bad and good really. I mean one good reason is that if we're not on the same team and we were ever found out, we're safe. The bad is the hours of both teams will be difficult to work around. But I am willing to give us a try Gibbs, I mean I would like to see where it goes. If it doesn't go any were I would hope we could still be friends 'cause you are my mentor."

He stood up and headed out to finish carrying things in. Guess he had been thinking about this almost as much as I had. I helped him get the rest in and we put everything where it needed to be. I touched his face and looked at him and I kissed him slowly, his hands rested on my chest and he kissed me back. I looked at him as I pulled back. "You sure you want this Tony, you want to give this a try? I don't want to push you."

He slid his hands along my hips and dragged me against his body kissing me long and hard. He brushed his tongue along my lower lip and as I parted them he slid his tongue in my mouth, caressing my tongue, guiding it on to his as he started to suckle on it softly. My arms slid around his neck and I moaned into his mouth as I kissed him back with just as much passion. He pulled back, breathing hard, he looked me in the eyes. "Damn right I am sure I want to try this Jethro."

I smiled at him and brushed my hands along his face, he moved back and smirked at me as he headed to the kitchen. He began to get the makings of sandwiches out along with some chips and dip. He started to make sandwiches and tossed me the dip and the chips which I set down on the table He brought over two plates of sandwiches and we sat down. "You know that we might need to tell Abby. She going to want a damn good reason why I am switching teams. Oh, and she real good at figuring this kind of thing out. I wouldn't mind telling the whole team eventually but I want to wait a bit with them, but Abby, well we got to tell her."

I laughed at him as I took a bite of the sandwich looked at him with a laugh. "Ya if she doesn't get a reason she going to think someone on the team did something wrong to make you switch teams. Abby has always said we are a family and we are. She also knows how to keep a secret as long as no one is in danger or it is someone hiding some kind of evidence from a case or something."

He nodded as he finished his first sandwich, it always amazed me how fast Tony could eat. Yes we all ate fast when working on a case but Tony always beat us, he also had a good appetite. He looked at me, laughing softly when he swallowed his food; "It is going to be hard to lose the team but its time that I had my own team and let the other two move up in the ranks. McGee I think will do really well as a senior agent and he well develop with a promotion."

As I looked at him I had to agree, I took a bite of my second sandwich, Tony had finished his second and was eating on some chips I shook my head at his appetite. "With McGee I agree, he would really come in to his own with a promotion. I looked at a lot of his reports when I was on hiatus and he took over as senior agent he did good work. I am going to talk to Vance about giving Ziva a raise she really proved her self since she started working for us."

He went and started to do the dishes I followed and helped him by drying them and putting them away. He headed outside and he went to stand by the river, it was a beautiful spot to camp. My father had bought the cabin when we were kids and it was a great place to come. I walked out stood next to him. "We used to come out here when I was a kid. I try to come now and then, I get to remember my mother and my dad when they were happy."

He smiled to me and squeezed my hand, as he looked over the water he sat down on the fallen leaves. "You were lucky that there were happy times. My parents didn't fight but you could tell my mother wasn't happy. My father was always busy and when she died he would take me with him, then forget me half the time, had to send one of the help to come get me to bring me home. My mother when she was alive was submissive even if she wasn't she was beaten in to it. Broke my heart cause the few times I did try to help her I got my ass beaten badly."

I sat down with him and stroked his back, he leaned against me, I knew he wasn't done so I didn't say anything, I just listened. "When my mother died it got worse for me, I really didn't care cause I was happy, she was somewhere more peaceful than in that house. He married my mother for her connections in the world of the rich." He brought his knees up to his chest as he looked out to the water, almost looking like a child, he turned and looked at me. "My first time with a man." He stopped for a second then looked back out at the water. "My father was drunk guess he couldn't get some whore or something to get his jollies with. So his son was the next best thing to have some fun with. His just said 'Looks like you wont be a virgin anymore Tony'. I was ten years old."

I froze when he said that, I had never guessed the abuse was that bad for Tony. I slid my hand into his, holding it, stroking the top of it, he laughed a little as he looked at the water. "Was only when he was really shit faced drunk. Happened only five times, then I told him I wanted nothing to do with the family business, was the best thing I ever did. He shoved me in to military school. My mother left me a very large inheritance, I didn't use it for college, I got a athletic scholarship and only thing I used the money for was rent. When my mothers parents died, same thing happened, I was left with everything. I could retire anytime I wanted to."

I looked at him, he was opening up more than I thought he would but I knew he always had some things from his past that he needed to talk about. He had let on about a shitty home life through the years we had worked together. Tony and I were a lot alike, we didn't talk about things. He looked at me. "I wanted you to know, been wanting to tell you all that for a long time. Never told anyone about my childhood, always thought people would see me as a freak or some kind of abused child that needed there damned pity."

I turned so I could look him in the face, I stroked the side of his face softly. I kissed him, softly sliding my hands along his neck gently. "Tony don't ask me to not feel sorry for you cause I do, what you went through was a crappy childhood. But I wont talk about it, we will only when you want to talk about it."

We set there for awhile, just being close, watching the earth move. Watching as the clouds moved through the sky. We watched as nature stayed the same compared to the busy city we lived in. The cases we solved every day nonexistent, the only death out here was animals hunting other animals. The silence wasn't uncomfortable it was something I wasn't used to getting with Tony but there had been times when he wanted to be quiet, now it seemed he wanted to. The week passed we made love, we went hiking, we fished and we enjoyed just spending the week together. We talked about things I opened up some about Shannon and Kelly, about the times I had brought them here.

When we got back he went back to his place to get ready to go to work the next day when he would go and tell Vance his choice. I headed home and went down to work on the boat and I looked at what I needed to do next. I smiled to myself, it had been a great week and I hoped it would turn into a great life for him and me. The next day when I got there Ziva told me that Tony was in with the director. When he came down I wasn't sure but something seemed a big off but he stretched some. "McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva all in to Abby office now. McGee call Ducky tell him and Palmer to meet us there."

We all went down to Abby's, I looked at Tony and he nodded to me, something in his eyes told me that there was something bothering him and it wasn't that he was nervous about telling the whole team what was going on. When we all walked in to Abby's lab she looked confused, but Ducky and Palmer were there. I leaned back as Tony walked up to McGee took his hand and put a new badge in it; "Congratulations Probie you are the new senior agent on gibbs' team."

McGee looked to me then to Tony who sat down on Abby's chair, he leaned back as I smirked. "Yep Probie you're taking over Tony's job since he wont be on the team any more. You got a lot more to learn McGee but your doing a good job and you deserve this promotion. Ziva you're getting a raise, sorry there are no promotions for you."

I could see they were all confused, Abby stood up walked straight up to Tony and started to poke his chest. "Where do you think you're going mister. Your part of this family, you have no right to leave us and I won't let you." She took a deep breath and started to poke him even harder. "How can you do that to us you jack ass."

I raised a brow, well those were some colorful words for Abby. Tony kissed her forehead, stopped her poking and held her hand looking at her with a smile. "Not going anywhere Abby. Vance offered me my own team. Still going to be around may not see you as much as I did, but when they hire the new guy give him a hard time Abby."

I smirked watching them, they were like brother and sister, always were. I looked at Ducky, he was smiling, we had both known this day was coming, the day for Tony to finally have his own team. "DiNozzo is just going to be working in the bull pen next to us with his new team. Also we wanted the team to know something, this is just between the team, but me and Tony have started dating. We're not looking for your approval but we wanted you guys to know, like Abby said we are family and this is one secret we were not going to keep from you guys."

Abby pounced on Tony first and had the biggest grin on her face, we both knew she would be accepting of it right off the bat. I could see it was going to take Tim and Ziva some time. Ducky nodded to me, I could see he was okay with it. Palmer was bi sexual, he was with a man and they had one year old little boy who was adorable. McGee looked to Tony. "You mean you're gay Tony? I mean all those dates and things you talked about."

Tony laughed as Abby came to hug me, he looked at McGee as he drank a bottle of water and smiled to Palmer some. "Palmer was the only person I told I was bi sexual, I told him when he told me he had a man. We went to gay clubs together hung out, but McGee, I liked females just as much as I do males. I just started dating guys again about two years ago thanks to Palmer and Eric."

Ziva looked to me with a raised brow but she shrugged it off. "If it is what you choose Tony and you are happy, then I am there for you. But it is a bit strange compared to how I have always seen you but I learn something knew all the time in America it seems. Good luck with your new team Tony."

He nodded to her and with that we headed up and Tony moved to his new desk. He was setting up his things in the right desk for the team leader. Tim was taking over Tony's spot and it was going to take some getting used to having Tim there not Tony. We worked through the day, Friday we would celebrate McGee's promotion and then we would celebrate Tony getting a new team and being the lead man.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of NCIS. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

* * *

It had been a month since me and Tony had been dating it had been going good lack of time but we still got time to see each other. It was actually easer to be able to see him near me at work. But working at NCIS you would get months were crime was low and then one month you busy and don't have time for anything. We would get lunch when we could or meet in the elevator for a quick kiss. Truth be told it was nice to be dating someone who fully understood that the job came first. I was at home working on the boat waiting for Tony to get of work and come over. They were working a undercover case and were going to be able to get a night off. When I heard the door open and I headed up stairs to find Tony in the kitchen putting some ice in a bag mumbling.

I walk over to him turned him to look at me he had bruises forming along his cheek and chin. I saw some bruises forming along his neck some. I stroked over his face and along the side of his neck on his right side softly. He looked to me "Wana tell me what happen Tony? Told you to play it safe undercover work is dangerous." Slide thumbs along his neck softly. "You okay?"

He turned to finish getting the ice in the bag I handed him a small towel that was big enough to cover the bag of ice he walked in to the living room he set down put it against his neck he winched. I set down stroked his hair looked to him waiting for him to say something. "So pizza or Chinese tonight? I got two six packs in the fridge."

I slide my hand along his neck the side that wasn't bruising I leaned down kissed his neck softly his hand rest on my leg as I nibbled along his ear softly. "I want to know what the hell happen to you face and neck. Those are going to be some major bruises. I worry about you like you worry about me Tony."

Tony stood up tossed the ice bag in to my chest then he walked to the kitchen grabbed one of the six pack he headed for the door. "See you later Jethro I need some food and couple drinks. Then get a good night sleep. Didn't come here to get interrogated about some bruises."

I sighed I stood up walked over he was in a bad mood about what ever the hell happened. I slide my arms around his waist dragged his back against my chest. I took the beer from him set them down turned him around stroked his face kissed him slowly he slide his hands along my hips. I leaned back looked to him. "Go take a shower and all order some food. We are going to talk about this but tonight well just relax."

He sighed he back up from me I stroked his face I didn't want him to be mad at me. I knew those days that I had a hard case. I don't want to talk about the case at all. I came close kissed him softly stroking his face he leaned in to my touch let me kiss him then when I leaned back he headed up to the master bedroom to take a shower. I made a call to a favorite place ordered to medium rare steaks, with baked potato and battered squash. I prayed he be here when I got back I got in the car stopped by a liquor store got a good bottle of wine.

Tony took long showers so I knew when I got back most likely he would just be getting out. I set the food on plates set them on the table. Set up some of those long candles turned down most of the lights. I went up stairs as I walked in Tony had some sweats on with some socks I walked over saw the bruises that were on his chest I sighed but I kept my mouth shut he kissed me I stroked his chest avoiding the bruises. "Come on I got food lets go eat."

He nuzzled my neck I slide my hands along his back he slide his hands around my waist softly he kissed along the side of my neck I groaned softly and he leaned back. He laid his head against my for head. He grabbed my shirt softly he sighed. "Jethro you do care about me right your not just going to leave me someday? I don't half to worry about losing you cause you find better right?"

I stroked his face not sure were the hell this came from I kissed him slowly stroked his stomach softly. I kissed his shoulder as he held on to my shirt some he nuzzled my neck I whispered. "Tony I love you I know I didn't tell you this at the start but I do. I wont find better then you Tony cause you're the man I love."

I could see the shock in his face as he looked to me I stroked my hand along his face softly. He nuzzled in to my hand as he kissed my palm nodded he took my hand as we went down to eat. He laughed some looking at the set up he turned he kissed me slowly slide his hand along my cheek. "Thank you."

I think the only reason his first time being a boss was so easy was it was cause it was McGee and Ziva he had worked with them. He had new agents to lead and it can get hard. We set down he started to eat he was hungry I also knew as the leader some time you skip your meals cause you're the head of the cases. We ate are food he was starved it was good to see that the case hadn't made him lose his appetite or at least this case. We drank some wine he seemed to be more relaxed since he came in to the house.

When we moved to set at the couch he started to talk. "Went to a gay bar before I came here was a hard case. Had a beer talked to the bar tender Eric was Jimmy boyfriend. When I came out some guys pounded me a few times but with your training I was able to stop it before they beat me more. They kept calling me a fag and all other kinds of names while they beat me down when the hand me down Eric came out with a shot gun the guys freaked out and ran off. Eric took me back in gave me a beer checked me over then I came here."

I froze for a second I slide my hands along his neck I wanted to find these bastards and beat the shit out of them. I moved my hand down his back he closed his eyes leaned against me. "Tony did you get a good look off these guys you should report this. That wasn't right Tony and you know it nothing wrong with being bi sexual."

He took a deep breath he leaned back against the couch then he stood up sliding his hands threw his hair. He finished his beer he headed in to the kitchen throwing it away he came back out. "I'm going to go put my shirt on then I am going to head home Jethro thank you for the beautiful dinner. I just want to go home get to bed get some sleep."

I stood up as I walked to him I touched his chest looked to him as I felt him lay his head on my shoulder he was tired and warn from work and those bastards. I slide my hands along his neck and kissed him softly and whispered. "Then go up stairs get in bed all be up there after I turn the lights of and we can get some sleep oaky?"

He sighed he nodded he kissed me then headed up stairs as I started to go around turning the lights of and making sure everything was were it needed to be. I headed up stairs stripped down to my boxers as I slide in to the bed. Laid my head down on the pillow I pulled his back against my chest spooning him as he turned on his back looked to me. "I just want to forget what happen and get on with life okay Jethro?"

I nodded to him stroked his chest some as I pulled the cover up. He nuzzled his head against my chest as I watched him go to sleep. I felt better with him here even the strongest person after a beating needed to feel safe. I laid down stroked his chest still wanting to find these ass holes show them what a bi man can do cause no one calls my lover a fag or beats on him. I let my self fall asleep as I held my lover.

I woke up to Tony kissing me his hands sliding down my bare chest I moaned softly as I started to kiss him back sliding hand down his back pulling his body to mine I could tell he woke up hard as a rock. I slide him on his back slide between his legs as I kissed him with more passion grinding my growing cock against his he moaned as I started to nibble along his neck he was breathing hard. "Jethro I need you to make love to me."

I set up on my knees as I slide his boxers down stroking his harden cock was already leaking pre cum I kissed him slowly as he pushed at my boxers I moved to were I took them of then I pressed are bare cocks together as I grinded against him we kissed hard again. I lifted up as I kissed his chest softly then I stroked his chest then stroked his cock he thrust in to my hand he moaned softly. "I want you cock inside me Tony."

He set up he kissed along her shoulder softly stroking his chest as he moaned against my neck as he nibbled softly. He slide his hand down stroking my cock I moaned at his touch god I loved his hands. "Jethro we never done it this way are you sure you want me to be inside you? I mean you're the only man that I have let inside me I have always been the one doing the entering."

I stroked his face kissed him slowly moved against his hand sa he stroked my cock breathing hard. I slide my hand in to his hair as he was nibbling along my neck I moaned again. "Tony I love you and to allow another man enter you is a form of trust. I trust you with my life and my body."

I rolled over laid on my back as he slide between my legs he kissed me slowly then set up he pulled out the lube and a condom from the drawer setting it aside he kissed down his chest slowly he took my cock in his mouth slowly started to deep throat me I threw my head back then I felt his fingers stroke my ass hole with lubed fingers one finger slide into me I softly cried out. He started to work more fingers in me as we kissed as I leaned up brought his mouth to me kissing him deeply grabbing his cock he groaned as I slide the condom on him slide some lube he kissed me slowly his hands on my hips as I let go he guided his cock in me I groaned as he started to move in me. He moved slowly in me he grabbed his cock stroking his sock as he moved harder I came groaning as he hit my prostate so hard then I heard him groan as he then came him self.

He collapsed next to me as he laid his head on my chest I was breathing hard as I slide a hand along his back then stroked along his ass softly. I kissed him slowly got him on his back I was still hard as I started to start to slide some lube in to his ass hole as he groaned moved against my finger. I kissed him slowly he slide his hands along my chest he looked to me. "Jethro I love you."

I kissed him hard as I lifted up and I went to grab a condom I grunted softly. "Tony were out of condoms."

He lifted up kissed me long hard he slide his hands down my chest he slide some lube in his hand stroking his cock along my cock slowly I moaned he whispers against my lips. "Were both clean Gibbs take me make me yours. I love you I want you please."

I groaned as I pinned him down the bed guiding my cock in to him he cried out softly as I started to slide my cock against his prostate he moaned he slide his hands along my hips as I moved in him breathing hard. We moved together god I loved the way we moved together when we made love to see Tony every time I slide along his prostate its beautiful. I lowered my head as I started to thrust harder. "I love you to Tony."

I kissed him hard as I started to move in to him harder he slide his hands down my chest he stroked his cock as I heard him cry out as he came calling my name his ass hole squeezing around my cock as I came in him groaning I moved as I set next to him stroking his chest laid on my back as he moved to lay his head on my chest I stroked his neck softly and whispered. "Tony I think we ever gone that passionate that was beautiful."

He set up sliding his hands threw his hair he looked to me nodding then he slide out of the bed grabbed some cloths I was confused. "I got a appointment in about two hours Jethro I need to get ready to get this over with."

I looked at him with a raised brow. "What meeting is that Tony? When do you think your going to be back."

He looked to me then looked away quickly something was bugging me and I could tell maybe this wasn't something he was ready to do he sighed he set down as he looked threw one of his bags he leaves her for his boxers. "My moms parents are in town they wanted to see me. I have not seen them since I was eighteen they came to my graduation at the military school. There my grandparents they never hurt me. They and I deserve to see each other I mean there getting older and I may never get this chance again."

I set up kissed his shoulder wrapped my arms around his stomach. I knew there were some strain in his family on both sides of his parents family. I kissed his neck softly. "Come back afterwards we can talk about it or we can just watch a movie Tony all be here."

He turned around kissed me slowly he smiled to me nodding he went to take a shower in about thirty min he was out of the house wanted to change in to something form his house. I smiled some maybe this was a good thing for him to be seeing them maybe he was going to get some of his family that was blood back. His mother sounded like she was a real good parent and I hopped his grandparents were.


End file.
